Continuing the Saga
by Ayden94
Summary: Set after the end of Breaking Dawn Part 2. (Movie Series) Two new characters introduced! Along with the original characters of course! Lots of drama and suspense. A new young vampire that the Cullen's must tame, a human who witnesses too much, a new love... let's see how this goes! Reviews appreciated! [Rated M for later, wanna be free to express my bad language!]
1. Chapter 1

**Lexi**

A hundred years I have been a vampire, a hundred years alone, hating myself, hating what I had become, cursing the one who kept me alive enough to feel this pain, this torture. Or maybe I had been left for dead and chosen to survive, for those a hundred years I have made my way from place to place, never settling in one spot for too long. Tahiti, Western Europe, Northern Canada, you name it, I've been there. Living alone was something I had to do, not by choice, but because the closer I got to anyone, the harder it was to lose them. I had tried not to feed on humans, but the sensation, the thirst was too great a force to resist. I hunted them carefully, always men, men that lived alone, older. Maybe I figured they would be the ones no one missed, but the loss of a loved one was always detrimental to someone, wasn't it? I wish I wasn't a killer, but I just couldn't stop, it was my nature afterall, to kill.

Next was Forks, Washington, a place for me to hide with its dreary, rainy, cold days, I would be even less likely to be exposed. The run to there from Canada felt like a walk down the street. To be able to run so fast that even the humans had to think twice about what they had seen or heard was amazing, like a predator. I fed before I had left, to give myself a few days to adjust to thr area when I got there before feeding.

I settled in the woods, perching myself on the highest tree to try and overlook the small town I was about to invade. I smelled enough supply of humans to last me likely a thousand years to come.

Getting to know my surroundings, I explored every part of the woods, trying to find the most reclusive place I could as to keep myself hidden. I didn't know how long I was going to stay here, but something told me I should prepare for a lengthy stay.

I was so excited, I felt like I needed to feed again, even though I probably didn't. With all these new humans around, it was a wonder why I felt the need to feed so badly, they all smelled so appealing to my taste. This time, I didn't look for the age of the man, I just looked for whoever was closest and most convient for my grasp. I closed my eyes, and let my nose find my victim.

I caught a scent almost immediately, a flood of scents actually. I followed them until one in particular stood out, the closest.

Then I saw him. He was a middle aged man, hanging garments on a clothsline in his backyard. I examined him from behind the nearest tree. I check my surroundings again, no one around but him and I.

 _You sure picked the wrong spot to settle down alone._

 _Will you put up a fight?_

 _Will your blood be more sweet or salty?_

My thoughts raced, I was ready to feed, the thrill of the hunt making my mouth practically water for blood.

I readied myself, slowly getting low, ready to pounce on my prey.

I sniffed the air one more time, before leaping towards him.

We flew backwards gracefully, he was so unaware of what was going on, I could smell his fear. It was the worst part, knowing that they were afraid, even though you were the monster, and they had every reason to be afraid.

I fell on top of him on the ground, his face striken with confusion; terror.

He looked in my eyes, wondering who I was, or maybe why this was happening to him, starting to whimper, I couldn't deal with that, so I took my hand, pressing his face to the side in the dirt, and sunk my teeth into the strongest vein in his neck, blood inviting itself into my mouth, which ignited a frenzy in me. I couldn't stop until every vessel was dried of the red warmth.

I barely struggled, I ate quickly before draining him dry.

Rising up from my kill, I stood over him, admiring my quick work. It was a clean kill. No sign of life left, I actually took a moment to pity my kill, but I had no time to wonder about a possible family, friends, any of that. I had to leave the area before anyone saw.

* * *

 **Sunday afternoon**

 **Dr. Carlisle Cullen's Office**

"Find anything interesting about the body?" Chief Swan asked the doctor.

"Actually no, it just looks like another animal attack Charlie, the first in awhile.

"We both know that, "normal" doesn't cover anything anymore. Did… did Jacob?"

"No, Charlie, of course not. There may be things you don't understand about this world, but understand that Jacob could never kill a human. And think about it, if he was killing as the animal he showed you, do you really think that there would just be one little mark on his neck?"

"Well, no, are you saying there are vampires too?"

"Charlie, you have much to learn, now is not the time, we just have to figure out who did this, or what did this. The only evidence on the victim was these two tiny bite marks, not external or internal trauma, he didn't put up a fight."

"I don't have a lot to work with here, Carlisle," Charlie said, doubting he would ever close this case, and bring a killer to justice.

"I'll do whatever I can to help, I'm just a call or a visit away," Carlisle reassured Charlie. He stood up to shake his hand after the two of them finished looking through the photos of the victim, and Charlie left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamara**

I was a nobody at Forks High School. I always had been, and always will be. That actually didn't bother me at all. It was better to blend in, then to stand out. Standing out could get you killed in this town, and I surely didn't want that, although I was probably better off.

"Hey, did you hear about that murder yesterday?" I heard some students chatting.

"Yeah, I heard they found animal wounds in his neck," another student whispered.

"Totally, cause there are vampires among us," another student joked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at the conversations. Being an intern at the Sheriff's Office, I knew which stories were true, and which were pure gossip, although I never spoke the truth, as part of my contract with the office. I was not to discuss any of the details of any cases that I had happened to overhear or read about.

"Hey, Tamara, you work at the office, any input in this matter? You have to know something," Emmett, one of the infamous Cullen's asked me from across the room.

"Actually, I'm not allowed to discuss any details of any case I know about outside of the deputy's and chief, but I'm sure there will be some false news coverage to add to the hype tonight," I snapped back. "So eat your heart's out."

I know I probably seemed like a bitch, but I didn't care. That was the biggest issue I had with this whole town, this whole population, everyone was too wrapped up in everyone else lives instead of their own, and it was killing everyone's morals, respect, mostly privacy.

After that comment, everyone turned their heads away and talked amongst themselves, probably about me, but I didn't care. People tried to get close to me for the sole purpose of finding out Forks secrets, but I wasn't stupid enough to let anyone close enough to get them out of me. I'm sure I had enemies that I didn't even know existed.

"Okay, class, everyone take their seats and let's begin," Ms. Hawthorne said, entering room, signaling the beginning of class.

 **Cullen's Residence**

 **Sometime after school**

"Are you sure it was a vampire attack, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked, as the Cullen clan filled the room.

"Yes, I didn't recognize the scent on the body, but it was definitely one of us," Carlisle answered in his usual serious tone.

"What do we do, Carlisle?" Edward asked, worrying about the safety of his own family, given the near battle between them and the Volturi, over his own flesh and blood.

"We can't let this untamed vampire catch the attention of the Volturi, we can't bring them here again. We can't be ready this time," Bella said.

"I haven't had any visions," Alice said. "That's strange."

"We'll search for this vampire, until we find who is doing this. And, we'll ask them to leave our territory," the ever peaceful Esme spoke.

"Agreed, we'll go tonight," Jasper said. "We all need a good hunt as well."

"Whoever this is, they're not going to get anywhere near this family," Jacob protested. "I'll consult with Sam's pack. See if they've come across anything unusual. I'll have everyone on lookout." He kissed Renesmee goodbye and left the house.

 **Somewhere in the woods near Forks**

 **Lexi**

 _Murder is no joke in this town._

I watched from the trees and listened in as the humans talked about my kill. The theories ranged from an animal attack, to a vampire. The humans were more going insane in their own minds. Hiding out in their houses, there was less of a chance to pick one off on their own. I would have to be extra careful when hunting from now on. I couldn't afford to get caught, be seen committing a murder. I know they couldn't kill me, but I didn't want that kind of attention on me. I had to lay low, but without starving myself. But I couldn't hunt humans right now, I could try animals, but it wouldn't satisfy my taste entirely. I knew it wouldn't. I figured I would try, just in case I couldn't find any humans to feed off of for awhile. I climbed to another tree top and sat quietly. Night fell as I perched in what felt like the clouds of the forest. I listened to the earth for the animals below me, trying to find the one with the strongest thumps on the ground, and with the strongest heartbeat. I heard something, I didn't recognize, a lot of footsteps, running towards me, moving as fast as me.

 _Other vampires._

I didn't know what to do, I had never encountered other vampires before. I didn't know how to handle this, and I didn't feel like I had time to get away. So I stayed in the tree, hoping against all odds that they would run by.

They approached, and suddenly they were right under the tree.

"Why are you in our territory?" one of them said.

"Territory?" I asked, standing my ground.

"Yes, this territory is claimed by our clan," the same dominant vampire spoke again. "You cannot hunt here,"

"I hunt where I wish, I am a drifter, never staying in more than one place for more than a year." In all my years, I never had encountered any more of my kind, I guess because I had never sought them out, and for good reason. I didn't know anything about the vampire world. I didn't wish to follow rules, or even learn them, I just hunted and moved on from place to place.

"Well, you can't do that here, you must leave, now," another vampire spoke.

"I'm not finished here," I spoke. "I don't know anything about your world. And I don't wanna know. I'm just passing through."

"Then pass through on your way out," another one spoke.

I was beginning to get angry. I stepped down and landed on the forest ground gracefully.

"You shouldn't have came down here," one said, lunging at me. I moved quickly so he missed, but another vampire grabbed me, restraining my arms.

"Get off!" I screamed, breaking his hold and pushing him backward so he flew far back. The rest of them came after me, grabbing me and holding me so I couldn't escape.


End file.
